


Life

by KaisonSnow (TyStark13)



Series: Poetry [5]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Finished On: June 22nd 2016, Gen, Growth, Guidance, K.S., Love, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poetry, Revamped On: December 3rd 2017, life - Freeform, spilled ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyStark13/pseuds/KaisonSnow
Summary: "The circle of love and life is complete."





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> The original poem was written on June 22nd last year, and after sitting on my drafts for a long time, yesterday I finally had the inspiration to revamp it. Most of the original structure, and the meaning of the poem have stayed the same; the biggest changes were in terms of vocabulary and grammar.
> 
> Read this on Tumblr: [Life](http://kaisonsnow.tumblr.com/post/168163906819)

“

  


You are the flower  
I am the seed  
I grew with your nurturing  
With your love

  


The day you were picked  
My petals wept  
For I was not ready  
For such a sudden, brute  
Departal

  


I took the sorrow,  
Shaped it into resolution,  
Projected it onto my roots.

  


For if I weren’t strong in emotion  
I’d be just as solid and unmovable  
As a mountain

 

And so I grew.  
Tall.  
Mighty.

 

Never once had my mind forgotten your scent  
For it was as present, inebriating as your kindness

 

I continued your legacy  
(Unbeknownst to me, my future legacy)  
Of nurturing the ones who ensued

 

And for years I stood  
Growing.

 

Helping the ones in need for guidance  
But aging still.

 

Eventually, the inevitable dawned on me:  
I was not able to endure carrying on  
The way I always had

 

Once, the growth kept me prospering  
Ultimately, it simply let me  
Linger on

 

So, one day, I wilted  
My mission was done here

 

My memory lived on  
Yours did too

 

Up there,  
After all these years,  
Together we were finally brought

 

From now till forever,  
We will watch the younger ones from above

 

In a silent, serene, protective presence

 

You may not feel us, younger ones,  
But we are here

 

We will guide you whenever you  
Require us to do so

 

And when you arrive here  
We will welcome you  
And embrace you

 

_Always._

  


”

— **The circle of love and life is complete** | K.S.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is more than welcome. :)


End file.
